Accidentally Fated
by the flying sparks
Summary: A side story for From Oslo With Love. Entah kebetulan atau takdir, Lukas Bondevik adalah satu-satunya orang yang hanya membutuhkan beberapa kali pertemuan dan obrolan singkat untuk membuat seorang Natalia Arlovskaya merasa hangat dan nyaman. NorwayxBelarus, with RussiaBelarus and mention of RussiaNesia. Full warning inside. RnR? Thanks.


Buat **Nagisa Yoriko**, Author fanfic From Oslo With Love yang kubikinin _side story_-nya ini, juga sesama _shipper _NorBela dan RusBel. Semoga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan u_u #gaPDsumpah_._ Terimakasih sudah menjadi uke yang baik dan pengertian untukku :*

_You guys check her fic out, it's awesome really XD_

Dan untuk para NorBela _shipper_ yang lain, semoga menikmati juga :3

::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**A side story for From Oslo with Love © Nagisa Yoriko**

**Warning: **AU, non-personification, (mungkin) OoC u_u

**Pairing: **NorBela (NorwayxBelarus: LukasNatalia) dengan _side pair_ RusBel (RussiaBelarus: IvaNatalia) dan _hints _RusNes (RussiaxNesia: IvanKirana)

**Enjoy**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sepasang kaki berlindung sepatu formal berhak sedang itu melangkah, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sebelumnya telah ia buka. Satu map berwarna biru tergenggam di tangannya yang bebas, dengan pandangan sepasang iris biru itu menatap lurus ruangan yang baru saja ia buka pintunya.

Dan ia bisa melihat pemuda berhelai platina itu tengah terduduk di meja kerjanya—seperti biasanya. Hanya saja kali ini dengan menghadap laptop yang terbuka, pandangan yang menatap ke arah monitor, dan mulut yang berkata-kata bersama dengan senyum menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Sebuah papan duduk tanda jabatan terletak di meja, menerangkan bahwa pemiliknya bernama Ivan Braginski.

"Bagaimana jika saat tahun baru aku datang ke sana dan mengecek villa-nya? Lagipula aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali menghabiskan waktu tahun baru di negara tropis dan hangat. _Da_?"

Sejenak, dua iris biru itu hanya terpaku menatap, dengan sebelah tangan yang seakan mendadak beku memegang pembuka pintu.

Seingatnya pemuda itu jarang sekali bisa tersenyum setulus dan semurni itu.

Menghela napas, gadis berhelai perak tergerai itu menutup kembali pintu ruangan dengan pelan, membuat Ivan menoleh dan menyadari keberadaannya. Ketika bibir Ivan tersenyum kecil sebagai sapaan untuknya, si gadis memberikan lengkungan yang sama, meskipun tidak sampai hingga ke kedua matanya.

Kembali menatap monitor, Ivan berujar, "Aku harus segera pergi. Ada _meeting _sebentar lagi. Nanti kuhubungi lagi, _da_?"

"Tuan Bondevik pasti sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, sebaiknya kita harus bersiap," ucapnya ketika Ivan telah menutup laptopnya.

"Ah ya, apa sudah kau persiapkan semuanya?"

Kepala itu mengangguk wajar.

Berdiri, Ivan tersenyum sembari dengan cepat dan sigap mengambil beberapa berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya, "Kau memang sekretaris yang handal, Natalia. Tidak tahu aku bagaimana menjalankan jabatan ini tanpamu."

Ia adalah Natalia, gadis berumur 24 tahun yang menjadi sekretaris dari Ivan Braginski, pemuda bermantel hitam yang sekarang berdiri di balik meja di depannya.

Kembali tersenyum di bibirnya yang berpoles lipstik tipis , "Tak masalah, Kak."

Ia pula, adalah Natalia Arlovskaya, seorang gadis asing yang mulai tinggal bersama dengan keluar Braginski sejak sepuluh tahun sebelumnya dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Berjalan keluar dari meja, Ivan segera melangkah, "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera—" Sebelum langkahnya terhenti setelah sebelah lengannya tertarik dan tertahan.

Kepala platina itu menoleh, dan mendapati gadis bersurai panjang sepunggung itu menatapnya.

Apakah itu kecewa dan luka yang terpancar dari sepasang iris biru yang tengah menatap langsung kedua iris violet Ivan?

"Nata—"

Ivan tak bisa menuntaskan ucapannya ketika Natalia maju, berjinjit setinggi yang ia bisa, lantas menempelkan dengan lembut bibirnya di bibir pemuda itu.

"Seperti biasa, aku hanya memberimu semangat," ucap Natalia ketika menjauhkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di sepasang bibir yang biasa terkatup datar, "Lakukan yang terbaik dalam negosiasi kali ini, Kak."

Meski awalnya tampak tercengang, namun Ivan kemudian hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum, "_Da_. Terimakasih, Nata. Ayo pergi? Tuan Bondevik pasti sudah menunggu."

Natalia mengangguk kecil.

Dan ia adalah Ivan Braginski. Pemuda yang menjadi bosnya. Pemuda yang menjadi bagian dari keluarga Braginski yang kemudian menjadi kakak angkatnya. Sekaligus pemuda yang mengajarinya perasaan indah bernama cinta, menjadi kekasihnya dan membuat Natalia merasakan berjuta perasaan dan hari penuh warna dalam hidupnya.

Setidaknya sebelum kepergian Ivan ke negara tropis di bagian selatan bumi dan bertemu dengan gadis berhelai gelap itu, yang membuat semua kini terasa perlahan-lahan hampa dan memudar.

Natalia menghela napas.

Lebih baik sekarang ia memfokuskan diri pada _meeting_. Bukankah negosiasi dengan salah satu _resort_ asal Norwegia ini menjadi salah satu kepentingan besar perusahaan?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Natalia ketika pertama kali melihat pemuda berhelai pirang pucat itu adalah: membosankan. Secara fisik mungkin memang menarik, dengan tubuh tinggi rata-rata, wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang mengecewakan, dan juga penampilannya yang mengingatkan Natalia pada _style _hidup eksekutif muda kota besar yang non konservatif: kemeja strip putih ungu dengan dasi merah, bersama dengan celana dan sepasang pantoefel hitam mengkilat. Satu jepit berbentuk cross tampak tersemat, membuat Natalia sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya: entah mengapa hal itu justru tampak unik. Sangat tampak berkelas—_classy_.

Namun ekspresi sedatar tembok dan sehampa ruang angkasa itulah yang membuat Natalia berpikir Lukas adalah pribadi yang membosankan. Bicaranya sangat singkat, tukas, tanpa perlu berbasa-basi. Sepanjang _meeting _berlangsung dan Natalia berada di samping Ivan, ia tidak bisa membaca apapun dari ekspresi maupun tatapan dari sepasang biru hampa itu.

Meski sempat, meski sekali, Natalia mendapati iris itu bergulir ke arahnya, sebelum kembali teralihkan ketika Natalia benar-benar menatapnya.

Tanpa sadar Natalia memicingkan mata.

Meski demikian datar dan tak terbaca ekspresi yang ada di wajah si pemuda Norwegia, meski betapa membosankan sepertinya dirinya, namun entah apa yang membuat Natalia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Lukas yang belum pernah dijumpainya dari lelaki yang pernah ia temui.

Dan tanpa sadar sepanjang _meeting _berlangsung, sesekali Natalia juga melirik dari ujung matanya pada pemuda yang terduduk di seberang Ivan sana.

Membosankan.

Namun berbeda.

Kepala Natalia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, memandang ke arah koridor yang kini menampakkan pemuda tersebut tengah berdiri di depan ruang _meeting _dan berbincang di ponsel dengan bahasa yang tidak diketahui Natalia. Sempat Ivan menawarkan untuk mengantar Lukas hingga menuju _lift _untuk kembali ke hotelnya, namun pemuda itu menolak dan mempersilahkan Ivan dan Natalia untuk lebih dahulu saat deringan ponselnya terdengar.

"Pribadi yang menarik, _da_?"

Natalia menoleh ke arah Ivan yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sang Kakak tampak turut, walau sejenak, menoleh ke arah belakang dan memandang _partner _bisnis yang resmi didapatkannya mulai hari itu.

"Tuan Lukas Bondevik," jelas Ivan ketika Natalia hanya memandangnya tanpa merespon, "Dia pribadi yang berprinsip, professional, dan di usia yang masih muda sudah bergabung dengan perusahaan _resort _terbaik di Norwegia."

Natalia mengalihkan pandang dan menatap ke depan, "Biasa saja."

Ivan justru tertawa kecil, "Natalia perlu belajar peduli dan menilai orang lain dengan baik, _da_?"

Tak ada respon, dan mereka terus berjalan hingga memasuki _lift_. Ketika berbelok dan masuk ke _lift_, sekali lagi Natalia melirik ke arah koridor, dan mendapati bahwa ternyata Lukas Bondevik telah selesai bertelepon dan kini tampak berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor ke arah mereka.

Menilai orang sedatar dan sekosong itu?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain selain dirimu, Kak," ujar Natalia setelah sekian lama terdiam. Keduanya telah berdiri di dalam _lift_, dan ia berdiri di samping Ivan dan mendongak menatap pemuda itu, "Aku hanya peduli padamu," setelahnya ia meraih kepala Ivan dan menariknya untuk mendekati kepalanya, lantas menyatukan bibir mereka.

Entah ini sungguhan atau hanya imajinasinya, bersama dengan pintu _lift _yang tengah tertutup, dari ujung mata Natalia yang separuh terpejam, ia bisa melihat Lukas berdiri terpaku di depan _lift _dan menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Butuh waktu dua minggu bagi Natalia untuk yakin dan tahu bahwa antara dirinya dan Ivan semua hal tak lagi sama. Kekosongan yang mulai terbentuk, kehampaan yang mulai terasa, dan jarak yang mulai terbentang di antara mereka. Bagaimana Ivan tidak lagi memandangnya dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu, bagaimana terselip keraguan dan hambar di tiap kecupan yang terbagi, dan bagaimana Natalia tahu betapa sering Ivan bercengkerama dan mengumbar senyum tulus di laptopnya dengan gadis daerah tropis _partner _bisnisnya itu—Kirana, Natalia dengar dan tahu namanya.

"Lebih baik kita menjadi seperti apa yang orang-orang pikirkan mengenai kita, _da_?" itulah ucapan Ivan ketika mereka menikmati sarapan berdua di pagi hari libur itu.

Natalia tetap menunduk dan sibuk menyendok makanannya.

Entah mengapa ia tidak terkejut dan bisa menduga apa maksud Ivan.

"Aku menyayangimu, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa terus begini denganmu, Nata."

Natalia menahan mulutnya agar tetap terkatup dan tidak melontarkan pemikirannya mengenai alasan sebenarnya mengapa Kakaknya memberi keputusan demikian.

Karena Kirana, eh?

Tapi alih-alih berbicara jujur atau memprotes keputusan Ivan—seperti yang sebelum ini ia pikir akan ia lakukan jika kejadian seperti ini benar-benar terjadi—Natalia justru hanya menyesap kopinya dan berujar dengan tenang, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Kak. Tapi baiklah, apa salahnya jika kita benar-benar menjadi kakak-adik?"

Dan anehnya, Natalia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak sedih, namun juga tidak bahagia dan lega.

Seakan-akan ia telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi dan mempersiapkan perasaannya untuk menerima.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Telah beberapa hari Natalia tidak lagi menemani Ivan sebagai sekretarisnya di kantor—gadis itu sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi menjabat jabatan tersebut. Ivan sudah bisa mengurus dan memimpin perusahaan itu sendiri, ia pikir. Natalia tinggal menentukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan sebagai ganti pekerjaannya, karena ia akui, jika bukan karena ingin membantu Ivan, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk bekerja sebagai sekretaris atau jabatan apapun di perusahaan.

Namun di suatu sore menjelang malam, mau tak mau ia kembali membantu sang Kakak ketika menerima telepon darinya dan pemuda itu mengatakan, "Kau masih menyimpan brosur _resort _terbaru kita, _da_? Bisa tolong kau antarkan ke Tuan Bondevik? Karena aku lupa menyerahkannya saat _meeting _tadi dan sekarang aku masih harus menemui beberapa kolega untuk makan malam."

Natalia menyanggupi.

Lukas Bondevik?

Kembali di pikirannya terbayang wajah pemuda berkebangsaan Norwegia yang memiliki tatapan datar dan ekspresi kosong, yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah dua bulan sebelumnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar hotel yang diberitahu Ivan tempat dimana Lukas menginap, pikiran Natalia entah mengapa tidak terlepas dari rekan kerja baru Ivan tersebut. Pemuda berhelai pirang pucat, berjepit _cross_, dengan sepasang iris biru hampa yang membuat ekspresi datarnya tampak semakin kosong dan tidak terbaca.

Dan kejadian di _lift_ antara dirinya, Ivan, dan Lukas saat itu.

Natalia mengernyitkan alis. Apa benar yang dia lihat? Apa Lukas benar-benar berdiri di sana dan melihatnya dan Ivan? Tetapi rasanya Natalia tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengimajinasikan Lukas—mereka baru mengenal dan bahkan mereka hampir tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain.

Sepertinya apa yang dilihatnya siang itu merupakan fakta.

Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lukas yang tampak tertutup, Natalia memikirkan apa yang menjadi pikiran Lukas mengenai dirinya dan Ivan setelah melihat mereka siang itu? Bukankah Ivan memperkenalkan Natalia pada Lukas hanya sebagai adik sekaligus sekretaris pribadinya?

Natalia menggeleng lirih dan mengangkat tangan untuk menekan bel pintu satu kali.

Mengapa sekarang ia mempedulikan pendapat orang lain mengenai hidup dan dirinya?

Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan di depannya berdirilah objek pikirannya semenjak perjalanannya. Lukas Bondevik berdiri dengan pakaian kasual dan Macbook di tangan kiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya Natalia melihat ekspresi lain tercipta di sepasang iris yang masih tampak hampa itu: terkejut.

"Nona Arlovskaya?"

_Well_, wajar, Natalia pikir. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan kini tiba-tiba ia berdiri di depan kamar hotelnya.

Meniru dengan baik raut datar Lukas di wajahnya sendiri, Natalia menyodorkan brosur yang ia bawa sembari berujar dengan bahasa Inggris fasih, "Kurasa, ketika _meeting _tadi, Ivan lupa tidak menyerahkannya padamu. Di situ berisi brosur terbaru _resort _perusahaan kami yang baru dicetak minggu lalu."

Pemuda itu segera menerimanya, meski tatapan heran dan terkejut itu masih ada, walau samar, di wajahnya, "Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya. Aku sempat mengira kau sakit sehingga tidak ikut _meeting _tadi siang."

Natalia tidak merubah ekspresinya ketika berujar dan mengendikkan bahu, "Aku bukan sekretaris pribadinya lagi dan bukan kekasihnya lagi, jadi aku tak perlu ikut," dalam hati ia mengutuk ketika menyadari ada nada dingin dan rapuh yang terselip dalam suaranya, "Ivan bisa menangani semua sendiri."

Dan Natalia benar-benar yakin, ketika melihat tidak adanya keterkejutan di wajah Lukas atas pengakuan Natalia, bahwa pemuda itu mengetahui dan menyadari hubungan Natalia dan Ivan sebelumnya.

"Ah, begitu," nada suaranya pun terdengar wajar, seperti biasanya.

Natalia hanya mengangguk, tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi, pun Lukas tidak berkata apa-apa lebih jauh lagi—seakan-akan mengetahui hubungan asmara antara kakak dan adik, walau tak sedarah, adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

Diam-diam Natalia sangat menghargai sikap Lukas yang demikian.

"Kalau begitu, selamat sore."

Begitulah semua berakhir dan pada akhirnya ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Sepertinya Ivan benar, ia harus mulai belajar peduli dan menilai orang lain dengan lebih baik.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Belum ada lima belas menit Natalia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi di lobi hotel dan memfokuskan pandangan pada koran yang dipegang kedua tangannya, ketika dari ujung matanya ia mendapati seseorang berjalan dan tiba-tiba menarik kursi tepat di sebelah kursi Natalia—yang terpisah tak sampai panjang satu lengan dengannya.

Entah karena dari awal _mood _Natalia sudah sangat jelek atau apa, ia melipat koran, menaruhnya di meja, dan lantas menoleh dan menyipitkan pandang ke arah pemuda yang terduduk di sampingnya dengan santai dan wajar seakan-akan mereka adalah teman lama.

"Kau belum mencuci muka, ya, Tuan Bondevik?" tukasnya dingin, peduli sekali dia _partner _penting Ivan atau bukan, "Kurasa kau harus membuka matamu dan melihat bahwa masih banyak meja yang kosong, dibandingkan harus satu meja denganku."

Pemuda itu menoleh, dan ekspresi datar itu ada di sana seakan-akan ucapan kasar Natalia sama sekali tidak menyinggung perasaannya. Dengan nada wajar seperti biasa, ia membalas dengan bahasa Inggris—sama seperti Natalia, "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya, jika dua orang yang saling mengenal untuk dapat duduk satu meja. Hari ini, aku dan Tuan Braginsky tidak ada _meeting_. Jadi apa yang membuatmu pagi-pagi sudah ada di hotel?"

Dua iris biru Natalia tampak melebar sejenak, lantas tanpa sengaja umpatan dalam bahasa induknya tercetus dari mulutnya—membuat Lukas menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengarnya. Gadis itu kembali menetralkan ekspresinya, lantas mengalihkan pandang, "Sial, aku lupa me-_reset _jadwalku."

"Rupanya masih ingin ikut _meeting_, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya harus memastikan kakak angkatku benar-benar telah bisa menangani semuanya sendiri. Tanpa bantuanku, hingga tak perlu lagi ada berkas tertinggal seperti brosur kemarin," Natalia tak bisa terheran dalam hati, mengapa repot-repot ia berbicara dan menjelaskan panjang kepada Lukas yang merupakan orang asing baginya tersebut.

Dan terlebih tanpa sengaja mengakui status sebenarnya Ivan dan dirinya yang hanya saudara angkat.

"Informasi yang berlebihan," batin Natalia kesal.

Nada suara Lukas setelahnya terdengar terkejut, meskipun masih terucapkan dengan tenang dan datar, "Kukira kalian berdua benar-benar bersaudara."

Natalia menghela napas. Sudah terlanjur basah, sekalian saja tenggelam, "Ck, sial. Seharusnya aku tidak kelepasan bicara tadi. Tapi ya, meski sebagai kekasih hubunganku dengannya telah berakhir, tetapi secara yuridis aku masih adik angkatnya."

Kenapa berbicara dan menjelaskan sejauh itu? Padahal baru tiga kali ini ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu, bukan?

Mungkin, Lukas adalah orang yang hanya membutuhkan tiga kali pertemuan dan obrolan singkat untuk membuat Natalia merasa nyaman.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entah kebetulan atau apa, pertemuan di lobi pagi itu bukanlah yang terakhir bagi keduanya. Pertemuan terjadi lagi di pagi yang lain, atau di suatu sore. Awalnya tidak sengaja dan murni kebetulan. Namun setelah beberapa lama bertemu dan mengobrol, pertemuan kebetulan yang terjadi beralih menjadi terencanakan. Salah satunya adalah ketika Lukas meminta Natalia untuk menemaninya mencari suvenir untuk adik Lukas yang tengah berada di Eslandia.

Dan Natalia tidak memerlukan dua kali berpikir untuk menerima ajakan tersebut.

Ia dan Lukas bukanlah tipe yang banyak bicara atau ekspresif, namun jika dibandingkan pertemuan-pertemuan awal mereka, perjalanan mereka mencari suvenir terisi dengan obrolan yang lebih banyak dan lebih variatif. Membuat Natalia juga sama sekali tidak menahan atau menyesal menceritakan atau menjelaskan satu dua hal pribadi dirinya kepada pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya. Termasuk mengenai hubungannya dengan Ivan sebelumnya.

"Kau bahkan memacarinya dan aku pernah melihat kalian berciuman di dalam _lift_," ucap Lukas tenang dan wajar—tanpa nada terkejut, alih-alih risih dan menghakimi, kepada Natalia.

"Ck, itu dulu," Natalia menjawab sembari mengendikkan bahu, "Setidaknya aku tahu diri bahwa aku tidak bisa terus menyusahkan orang yang membantu hidupku," gadis itu mendongak, mengarahkan pandangan pada langit sore musim gugur khas Moskow, "Setidaknya, aku tahu diri ketika melihat Ivan tertarik dengan gadis rekan bisnisnya yang berasal dari negara bagian bumi selatan itu."

Entahlah, Natalia tidak mengerti, mengapa ia selalu mengatakan dan mengakui lebih kepada pemuda berkebangsaan Norwegia itu. Membiarkannya mengetahui banyak hal, membiarkannya bisa membaca dan mengerti Natalia seperti sebuah buku terbuka.

Kembali menegakkan kepala, Natalia kembali berucap datar ketika tak mendengar respon Lukas, "_Resort _kami berencana membangun _villa _di Bali, Indonesia. Tiga yang lalu, Ivan ke sana untuk meninjau lokasi dan itulah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kirana."

Seakan pengakuan yang terjadi baru saja merupakan mantera untuk membuka kunci hatinya yang selama tertutup bagi orang lain selain Ivan, ucapan demi ucapan yang lain mengalir begitu saja Natalia ucapkan. Seiring langkah yang mereka buat, semakin banyak pula yang Natalia ceritakan. Mengenai kisah hidupnya di keluarga Braginski atau mengenai dirinya dan Ivan.

Dan seperti biasanya, Lukas menanggapi sewajar dan seperlunya. Biasa—tanpa kalimat atau nada yang menghakimi atau meminta Natalia untuk menjelaskan lebih. Meski tanpa pemuda itu minta, entah mengapa Natalia masih bercerita.

Sepertinya memang benar, Lukas adalah orang yang membutuhkan hanya beberapa kali pertemuan dan obrolan untuk membuat orang asing merasa nyaman bersamanya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pandangan biru hampa itu memandang ke arah luar jendela ruangannya bekerja. Pemandangan khas kota Oslo tersaji di luar sana. Musim dingin yang telah datang dan membawa salju tipis, juga para manusia berpakaian tebal dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Lukas telah bertolak dari Moskow untuk Oslo—kota tempatnya tinggal dan bekerja. Karena urusannya di Ibukota Russia tersebut sudah selesai—setidaknya untuk waktu ini—dan ada pekerjaan di Oslo yang menantinya. Meski tubuhnya telah berada di Oslo, namun pikirannya sering kembali ke kota Moskow.

Lebih tepatnya ke satu gadis asing telah dikenalnya di kota tersebut. Gadis berhelai platina sepunggung yang tergerai—membuat Lukas sering berpikir mengapa wanita bisa tampak cantik dengan rambut panjang demikian. Dua iris biru yang senantiasa memberi sorot datar, atau pandangan kesal. Bibir tipis dengan mulut yang sering bertukas dingin dan angkuh.

Namun juga gadis yang samalah yang Lukas habiskan beberapa lama waktunya selama di Moskow. Gadis yang sama pula yang Lukas bercerita beberapa hal dan juga Lukas ketahui beberapa cerita dari si gadis pula. Gadis yang sama pula yang membuatnya berusaha mencari alasan yang wajar dan tak terdengar bodoh, untuk memintanya bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Natalia Arlovskaya.

Lukas tahu bahwa kerjasamanya dengan Ivan pasti akan membuatnya datang kembali ke Moskow dalam waktu dekat. Dan Lukas tahu bahwa ia dan Natalia berkomunikasi melalui _e-mail_ untuk sekedar bersapa dan menanyakan keadaan.

Tetapi rasanya itu saja belum cukup—Lukas ingin kembali menemuinya.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandang dan melirik ke arah laptopnya. Ia tatap benda elektronik itu beberapa lama seakan berpikir. Untuk kemudian tangannya bergerak, menekan dan menggeser _mouse_, membuka _folder _tertentu yang menyimpan berbagai foto yang dimilikinya mengenai berbagai _landscapes _di Norwegia.

Mengirim gadis itu kartu pos bukan hal buruk bukan? Setidaknya Lukas ingin gadis itu tahu bahwa Lukas mengingatnya.

Jemarinya meng-klik satu foto yang tersimpan terpampang di laptopnya.

Dan pemandangan The Seven Sister Waterfall adalah pemandangan pertama yang akan Lukas tunjukkan pada Natalia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dari The Seven Sister Waterfall, pemandangan-pemandangan khas Norwegia yang lain secara rutin tertunjukkan oleh Lukas untuk Natalia dalam bentuk kartu pos di tiap dua minggunya. Adalah Gereja Nidarosdomen di minggu kedua sejak kartu pos pertama, lantas Pantai Luroy di minggu keempat dan Situs Trollstigen di dua minggu berikutnya.

Selalu Lukas pilihkan gambar terbaik, dan ia senantiasa berusaha meluangkan waktu agar bisa mengirim kartu pos itu tepat pada waktunya.

Dan kartu pos di minggu keenam adalah Holmenkollen Ski Jump—sebuah musium ski tertua dan terkenal di Norwegia. Pandangan Lukas menatap ke arah kartu pos di meja di depannya dengan ragu, sebuah bolpoin terpegang dengan ujung yang mengarah ke arah bagian pesan yang masih tampak kosong. Namun pada akhirnya ia menggoreskan tinta bolpoin ke bagian pesan dan mengisinya dengan kalimat, "Datanglah ke Norwegia, sudah kusiapkan _resort _gratis untukmu. Aku akan menemanimu, rayakanlah tahun barumu di sini."

Lukas memandang kartu pos tersebut, dan ia tahu bahwa hatinya takut dan tidak menghendaki penolakan dari penerima kartu posnya tersebut.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sejujurnya, Lukas tidak berani berharap terlalu tinggi bahwa Natalia akan menyanggupi tawarannya. Pertama, mereka tidaklah begitu dekat—hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa kali saat Lukas masih ada di Moskow. Dan yang kedua, jarak Russia dan Norwegia tidaklah dekat. Dan ketiga, mungkin saja gadis itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu tahun baru bersama dengan sang Kakak atau temannya yang lain di Russia.

Jadi tidak ada kalimat yang bisa mewakili perasaan lega Lukas ketika mendapatkan _e-mail _Natalia dan gadis itu menulis ucapan terimakasih dan bahwa ia akan datang ke Norwegia.

Bukankah hal itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia telah menghabiskan beberapa waktu di bandara Gardermoen, Oslo? Keluar dari apartemennya yang nyaman dan hangat untuk melintasi kota Oslo di pertengahan musim dingin. Mencari-cari satu gadis bersurai platina yang familiar di antara sekian banyak manusia.

Dan mencengkeram bagian dalam saku mantelnya sembari perasaan antusias itu membuat debaran jantungnya lebih cepat, sekalipun tak ada perubahan apapun di ekspresi datar wajahnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mendapati apa yang dicarinya. Gadis berhelai platina tampak berjalan di depan sana. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Natalia untuk menyadari keberadaan Lukas.

Karena biru dalam dan biru hampa itu kembali bersibobrok pandang setelah sekian lama tak bersua.

Seakan memiliki pikiran sendiri, kedua kaki Lukas otomatis bergerak dan melangkah menghampiri gadis yang juga tengah berjalan ke arahnya, "Selamat datang, Natalia."

"Ya, aku datang, Lukas," ucap gadis itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Lukas dapati ada lengkungan samar di bibir yang biasa terkatup datar, yang mau tak mau membuat Lukas membentuk lengkungan yang sama di bibirnya, walau juga samar.

Seiring dengan langkah mereka yang tercipta beriringan dan pelan, seiring dengan sapaan dan obrolan wajar yang saling terucapkan, Lukas yakin bahwa kini ia dan Natalia bukanlah hanya sekedar kenalan—mungkin mulai bisa dibilang teman.

Dan seiring dengan perasaan hangat yang pemuda itu rasakan dalam dirinya, debaran jantung yang membuatnya justru merasa nyaman, dan telapak tangan mereka yang tanpa sengaja saling bersentuhan saat melangkah, apa salahnya jika Lukas berharap bahwa hubungan mereka berdua akan menjadi lebih baik dan istimewa ke depannya?

**.fin.**

**A/N**: Sudah lama sejak terakhir saya buat NorBela XD Saya cinta jebret dengan NorBela dan RusBel, jadi merasa agak maso ngetik fic ini. Dan karena RusBel arsipnya lebih banyak di FHI, saya menjadi merasa bertanggungjawab(?) untuk menambah arsip NorBela di fandom ini. Sekalian lakuin propaganda(?) buat nyebar cinta untuk NorBela XD Saya harap ada yang bikin NorBela lagi di FHI setelah ini o(-c

_Mind to give feedback_? :3 _Thank you._


End file.
